


[Moodboard] Superhero AU

by alexanderavery998



Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic/Moodboard - Freeform, Alternate Identity, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arizona Trashbag Eleanor Shellstrop, Bisexual Eleanor Shellstrop, Bisexual Simone Garnett, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Office Romance, Pining, Prompt Fill, Superhero Simone Garnett, but I wanna write something for it later!, just a moodboard right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderavery998/pseuds/alexanderavery998
Summary: Simone doesn’t know that her colleague, Eleanor Shellstrop, has a thing for her. Eleanor doesn’t know that Simone Garnett is secretly a superhero.
Relationships: Simone Garnett/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Femslash February 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	[Moodboard] Superhero AU

**Author's Note:**

> _I cross-post here (AO3), Wattpad, and FFN as_ @alexanderavery998. _If you find my fics anywhere else, please let me know, because that means they have been reposted without my permission. (Note: This work is not on FFN due to lack of multimedia options there.)_
> 
>  **Prompt:** Superhero AU
> 
> There isn’t anywhere near enough Simone/Eleanor content out there, so I’m definitely planning on writing something for this AU later, but for now, here’s a moodboard! Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
